


My Big Book Yandere Simulator Headcanons

by Words_on_Paper



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: A Lot Of Characters Have Mental Illnesses, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Headcanons Glore!!!, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Spousal Abuse, LGBTQ+ characters, Other, Ryoba Aishi's A+ Parenting, Saisho Saikou A++ Parenting AND Grandparenting, The Genderbends Are Also In Here In General, There's A Bunch Of Other Things As Well But I'm Not Trying To Hyper Tag, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_on_Paper/pseuds/Words_on_Paper
Summary: This entire fanfic is just a collection of my Yandere Simulator Headcanons.Obviously, I'm not a professional, but I do like the concepts of YanSim after doing some of my own personal tweaks so yeah, please enjoy what I have written!
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-Chan's Father/Ryoba Aishi, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Info-chan, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Rivals, Kencho Saikou & Megami Saikou, TBH There Are A Lot Of Romantic And Platonic Relationships
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Ayano Aishi - The Platonic Yandere

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was inspired by FabFuta1234's own work: Yandere Simulator Headcanons!  
> Just to let ya'll know I do 'redesign' or I guess reimagine a lot of these characters to better fit the story in my head, just a heads up!

**Ayano Aishi** \- 22 years old - College Dropout, Unemployed; Later Employed As Personal Security For Megami Saikou

**-General Facts-**

  * Ayano's mannerisms are a result of a violent childhood in which her mother harmed her, both mentally and physically, throughout her early adolescence (Ryoba really started in when Ayano was 9)
  * Ayano is very much used to being ignored and neglected due to her mother's actions.
  * She is very blunt, straightforward, and has a fairly monotone voice due to suppressing emotions to avoid being a bigger target for her mother's abuse.
  * Ayano, when younger, was under the impression that her father was actually her mother and her mother was her father. This was mainly due to her having little real world interactions with others and watching a variety of tv shows that reflected parts of her parents' dynamic and how they treated her. She never voiced this experience aloud to anyone including her court ordered therapist.
  * Ayano is closer to her father than her mother.
  * Ayano is a Platonic Yandere due to the abuses she suffered. She is EXTREMELY prone to forming attachments to people who can provide her with some sort of affection since she missed out on that as a child. She has a deep distrust of people who try to pursue a romantic relationship with her due to how her parents' relationship. She also has some issues with boundaries and often crosses over into sexual relationships without thinking about it. She is also fairly easy to manipulate (although is it really manipulation when she's so willing to anything for the people she has an attachment to).



* * *

**-Physical Appearance-**

> Short, messy black hair; mainly from giving herself haircuts. Ayano is actually the type of person to cut her back shorter than her front. This leads to her having a rather intimidating, if not antisocial appearance as her bangs hang over in her eyes. Speaking of eyes, Ayano's eyes are dark gray, and can often be confused with black. She also has a rather intense blank stare as she is prone to disassociation if there is nothing to stimulate her. Ayano is 5'1'', fairly skinny (She is considered underweight on the BMI scale which was a concern to her teachers), and very pale, to the point she is often thought to be sickly. All of these are from her childhood as well as aversion to the going out in the daytime, being more of a night owl. She also has pretty intense bags under her eyes from a lack of sleep.
> 
> Another outstanding feature is the amount of scars on her body. The most unsettling ones being a what appears to be a surgical scar on her back. It is not a surgical scar, rather it was her mother's attempt at stabbing her in the back and pulling down an impressive length. She was almost paralyzed and ran the risk of dying from blood loss. Her father attempted to lie to the hospital about what happened and almost got arrested under suspension of being the one abusing her.
> 
> Ayano looks far too much like her mother and it makes her uncomfortable so all of the 'unattractive' traits (the bags, scars, etc) serve as a way for her to distant herself further from her mother.

* * *

As a general thing, it is rather hard to pin Ayano's sexuality.

She technically falls within a strangely Aromantic spectrum as she has no interest in romantic relationships. She does however seem to fall in the Pansexual/Bisexual range of sexual attraction due to definite disinterest in people's gender identities. She is definitely more interested in people she has formed an attachment to overall, even if that attachment is meant to be platonic in nature. Ayano will often engage in sexual activities with her friends (people she formed an attachment to) as she views both their and her nudity as a sign of trust. 

As long as things don't progress to a romantic degree, Ayano is pretty much fine with any and all things.


	2. The Aishi 'Curse'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> References to real life mental illnesses, the characters they are attached to and the behavior talked about is not common in REAL LIFE PEOPLE! Do not assume these characters are the norm and please acknowledge there are other referenced elements at play along side the mental illness.
> 
> Thank you!

I'll be honest, the Aishi Curse is kind of a weird hit-or-miss for me in terms of storytelling.

Originally, when it was announced as an official part of her family's backstory and as an explanation as to Ayano is the way she is, I was intrigued by it (but I was like 14-15, probably), but as I got older, I realized that I would prefer a different approach to Ayano's condition.

> Keep in mind, my version of Ayano is a platonic yandere rather than the traditional yandere (like her mother). As a result, I view her attachments and interests in people as being a result of her childhood rather than the supernatural/occult.

So lets get into it!

The Aishi Curse doesn't exist in my universe, instead the Aishi family is a family with a long history of often untreated mental illness, abusive relationships, and life long neglect. Ryoba has a brother (the Yakuza character) and the both of them sit on opposite ends of the spectrum. Yakuza (I will work on naming him later) doesn't form connections often and as a result can commit acts of violence rather easily and often times without excessive motivation. He isn't one to form a long term relationship, but he does have a daughter, Nemesis (I'll name her later as well), from a one night stand. The mother abandoned her to her father which led to a conflict in the Aishi family home since he wouldn't marry her. This whole event lead to him being kicked out (but not disowned) and from there, him and Ryoba's lifestyles deviate even further.

  * Where Ryoba forces her husband into a manipulative and violent marriage, Yakuza refuses to marry at all and consist of having one night stands.
  * Where Ryoba purposely caused at least 2 miscarriages to force her husband to stay with her despite it all, Yakuza actively took responsibility of his daughter when the mother abandoned her albeit begrudgingly.
  * Where Ryoba constantly abused Ayano, both emotionally and physically, Yakuza, at his worse, was negligent of Nemesis' development and as a result she is a little delayed in her speech development.



There are a bunch of other differences between the two because Ryoba is described as a manipulative, violent person and is assumed to have an intense form of psychosis **(keep in mind that not everyone is like this, Ryoba is a literal fictional character and is NOT AT ALL a representative of the real life people who have psychosis or any other mental illness)** whereas Yakuza is described as having low empathy and having an inability to feel or express love. He is assumed to have some form of Antisocial Personality Disorder due to this. 

Both of these diagnoses are without any doctors or medical professions being consulted and as a result no one in the Aishi bloodline has ever been properly treated for any of their mental illnesses and often pose as a danger to their family and certain people of the general public.

Ayano is literally the first of her family to have a therapist (albeit court ordered) and she has been diagnosed with Disinhibited Attachment Disorder which happens to feeds into her platonic yandere nature.

In closing, The Aishi family isn't cursed, but years of untreated mental illness and abuse goes a long way in creating a cycle of internalized fear and hatred as well as far too many court cases and mysterious deaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Generally speaking this is like part one of a possible larger expansion of characters and stuff. Like unofficial and very fanon character exploration and creation because I'm bored lol!


End file.
